


大象之歌

by number9dream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 是很神经的不列颠骨科
Kudos: 23





	大象之歌

  
她们坐在办公室，莫德雷德吃了一只黄桃羊角包，在边沿咬了一圈儿，避开中间的水果，它被罐头渍得晶亮金黄，像一块切下来的赛璐珞向日葵。我要是再活一次，就不要做人，也不要做大象。莫德雷德说，有自我意识的动物都不做。然后，玛修小姐，你会变成一只漂亮猫咪。你可以死九次，永远有人把你放在臂弯等你活过来。

  
玛修不再把自己的名字纠正为基列莱特医生，她推了推眼镜，指出病人的挑食。莫德雷德合上眼皮，叹了口气，她不喜欢罐头食品。她能闻到那些气味——摩根勒非在积尘的柜子间穿行，拿出一块动物肾脏或者一节苍白的肠，浸泡在地下室的玻璃罐子里，就像自家腌的鸡蛋和黄瓜。它们推推搡搡，在夜晚说话、嚎叫、拒绝保持新鲜。摩根把罐子拿出来，给她做宠物。因为她乞求过一尾红色金鱼，摩根说：我愿意给你一双鲜红嘴唇，如果我有。

  
嘴唇，玛修重复她的话，你母亲那么说了？莫德雷德睁开眼睛，神色茫然，她听见自动钢琴的演奏，望向窗外白蒙蒙的大雨，问自己能不能抽烟。打火机盖开合咔哒咔哒响，烟雾覆上她的表情，在她们之间像一道柔软屏风，那气味熏得玛修太阳穴作痛，请不要，她终于反对。莫德雷德没有说话，咬着香烟用铂锡纸折了一只烟灰缸，在里面按灭了火。

  
她那么说了。摩根杀了妹妹之后完全疯了，她开始痴迷炼金术，寻找永恒。她经常把莫德雷德误认作阿尔托利亚，叫她喝下五颜六色的药水，要她死而复生。这样的日子捱了两年，在迟迟没有散架的宅邸之中，他们兄妹几个异常苍白，在螺旋梯上上下下，追赶时间，哀悼童年。摩根那时畏罪潜逃，不允许他们出门。但是莫德雷德蹬在椅子上推开窗，看到并且闻到外界一切。摩根打开卧室门时，莫德雷德慌忙关上窗户，夹死了一条红色金鱼。那些日子里摩根每一天都愈加疯狂，她朝着悬崖奔驰，直到最后。

  
她被找到了。玛修说。  
莫德雷德微笑：因为她逼我吃了一只塑料蜥蜴。

  
摩根把那只蜥蜴玩具洗得干干净净，切丁煮了，撒上碎罗勒和鬼知道什么熬成的酱汁，放进一只她珍爱的盘子里。只有小女儿囫囵吞下，结果不得不被载去医院。莫德雷德呕吐不止，车窗外头正下着蒙蒙细雨，她拉开手箱吐在里面，淹没了一只孤单的羊皮手套和淡蓝的发带。摩根扭过头冲她大声喊叫，不要吐那儿！然后她们撞开护栏，跌进水下，装在一只铁皮箱里等死。湖水慢慢盈上来，隔着车窗，莫德雷德看见一条火红的鱼。她被迷住了。直到有人抱着她的腰往上拉扯时，她还眼眸大睁，伸出手想要抚摸那美丽如幻象的生物。一对母女被拯救，母亲饮酒过度，有精神疾病，是个在逃犯；女儿面对护士时双眸低垂，胃里沉了一只塑料蜥蜴，她只会说一句话：我要见我母亲。

  
她如愿以偿地站在摩根的病床前，得知这个女人所剩下的一生都要在医院里度过，而且非常想要一把水果刀。护士小姐给莫德雷德削了只苹果，低声唱着首摇篮曲。不要说话，小宝贝，妈妈会给你买一只学舌鸟。她又教莫德雷德怎样能够削不断皮儿，红色果皮一卷卷耷拉在白制服上，在她的刮刀下簌簌抖动。莫德雷德啃着那只白生生的苹果，从柜子上一跃而下，溜出病房买了郁金香和玛瑙柄的折叠刀。摩根形容憔悴地缩在被单下，捏着那支花抽噎起来。

  
你觉得她会说什么呢？莫德雷德问，也许是对不起，原谅我。但是摩根摸着我的脸，眼中迸射出最后的光亮，那会儿我热泪盈眶，几乎要以为她的确爱我。但摩根只是说：阿尔托利亚……她抢过莫德雷德手中的刀，失控地割起自己的嘴唇来。莫德雷德捂住嘴巴滑倒在地，她看见金鱼在空气中缓慢摆尾，钻进一只泡得雪白的胃。摩根满头蛇发，大笑起来，把两片温热红唇朝她掷去。学舌鸟被割了咽喉，无法唱歌，妈妈给你钻石指环。两条红金鱼纠缠亲吻，扑腾掉在莫德雷德的病号服上。我从未因她的自杀而困惑难过，她看着窗外的雨说，但摩根到最后也不曾爱我，这个事实令我哭了。


End file.
